Audi R8 LMS - Team Oreca '10
|engine = Audi-Lamborghini 5.2-liter DOHC V10 |displacement = 5204 cc |aspiration = NA |torque = |power = 560 BHP |pp = 586 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Audi R8 LMS - Team Oreca '10 is a Race car produced by Audi. It so far appears in Gran Turismo 6. This car was used by Team Oreca during the 2010 FFSA GT Championship, a French championship revolved around FIA GT3 Grand Tourer-Styled Sports Cars. The car itself appears to be based on the #25, driven by David Hallyday and Stéphane Ortelli, who achieved a 3rd place finish in the Driver's Championship. In-game description "A regular on the podium of the 2010 French GT Championships, by the legendary Team Oreca." Oreca is one of the top racing teams in France, always in position to take the victory in any race. Since their founding in 1972, they have competed in just about every possible category including Formula, Rally, Rally Raid, Touring car, GT Car, and Prototype Sportscars. Their activities are not only limited to France but extend into European competitions, FIA World Championships, and 24-hour Endurance races including Le Mans, and are well known for having considerable success in all of these races and series. For 2010, Oreca selected the Audi R8 LMS to compete in the FFSA GT Championship. The car built to FIA GT3 specifications is based on the R8 5.2 FSI quattro, the high-performance version of the R8. This monster machine is powered by a V10 engine, and produces 517 BHP. Due to 4WD not being permitted by the regulations, the quattro system has been omitted and the car is now rear-wheel drive. The transmission has been changed to a sequential 6-speed with a tiptronic system, and a front spoiler and rear wing have been added for aerodynamic performance. The output of the engine depends on the restrictor being used but produces between 512 BHP to 552 BHP. Oreca ran 2 cars as Oreca Audi France team in the first half of the series, and Audi Team Oreca in the latter half. They were familiar faces throughout the series on the podium, with Stephane Ortelli/David Hallyday achieving one 1st place, three 2nd places and a 3rd. Soheil Ayari and Bruno Hernandez achieved 1st place once, and 3rd place once. Acquisition GT6 This car can be purchased for 1,575,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior. Trivia *A base model version of this car was intended to appear in Gran Turismo 6. However, it was cut from the game, either due to time constraints or licensing issues. A thumbnail for said base model can be found inside the game's data files. *The car's price was originally 5,250,000 Credits in version 1.00 of the game, then reduced to 375,000 Credits in version 1.01 (day one patch), before hiked again to 1,575,000 Credits in version 1.02. **The pricing changes also affected the Audi R8 LMS '09 and Audi R8 LMS (Team PlayStation) '09, except the 1.01 price was 365,000 Credits for these two cars. Pictures Audi_R8_LMS_Base_Model_'10.png|The thumbnail for the cut base model version of the Audi R8 LMS - Team Oreca '10. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:Audi Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:FIA GT3 Cars